Conventional magnetic recording disk drives include a slider attached to a suspension and a media such as a disk. The slider typically includes a magnetic read transducer (reader) and a magnetic write transducer (writer). The writer magnetically records data as bits along a tracks in the media. The reader reads data back from the media.
The trend in magnetic recording is to higher areal densities. For example, densities of up to 1 Tbit/in2 and higher are desired. To read, write and store data at such areal densities, the reader, writer, and media have evolved. For example, tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) sensors may be used to read higher density media with sufficiently high signals. Perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) writers and heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) writers, which utilize laser light to heat regions of the media to temperatures near and/or above the Curie temperature of the media, may be used to write to such high density media. Similarly, magnetic media have been developed to store data at higher areal densities.
Although such conventional magnetic recording disk drives function, there are drawbacks. For example, for high areal densities reduced noise, improved signal to noise ratio, and mechanisms to address other issues may be desired. Media that may be capable of providing these features are desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording disk drive at higher areal densities.